Maverick Hunter Naruto Unleashed
by Kyuubi16
Summary: The newest attempt on Naruto's life left Naruto out of the game long enough for the Maverick Wars to come along. Join Naruto as he and Green Biker Dude aid X and Zero in a seemingly never ending War.
1. Enter the Hunters!

Maverick Hunter Naruto

0

Naruto x ?

Biker x ?

X x ?

Zero x ?

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

000000

Story Start

0

One tend to wonder just how far the human race should go in their quest for technology. How can one gauge when you have gone too far. Maybe it would have been better if relics of the past had stayed burried. And when peace will ever be brought back to a world so ravage with violence.

April 8, 21XX, Dr. Cain, a man of advance age has been shirting through the dirt of a dig site trying to find a fossil record that would verify his foundings on the Mesozoic plant life. So far his search has been fruitless.

April 9, 21XX, his search has continued, odd readings have been radiating from sector E-46 from below the surface. Dr. Cain decided he would began search in the location tommorow.

April 10, 21XX, Cain has found the remains of a lab belonging to Dr. Thomas Light, the famous robot designer. Reviewing the notes Dr. Cain decided to put his scientific knowledge to the forefront and locate the capsule to which Dr. Light's Notes referred to.

Three Days later Dr. Cain found a capsule only to get a message in the form of a warning.

**_WARNING:"X" IS THE FIRST OF A NEW GENERATION OF ROBOTS WHICH CONTAIN AN INNOVATIVE NEW FEATURE - THE ABILITY TO THINK, FEEL AND MAKE THEIR OWN DECISIONS. HOWEVER THIS ABILITY COULD BE VERY DANGEROUS. IF "X" WERE TO BREAK THE FIRST RULE OF ROBOTICS, "A ROBOT MUST NEVER HARM A HUMAN BEING", THE RESULTS WOULD BE DISASTROUS AND I FEAR THAT NO FORCE ON EARTH COULD STOP HIM._**

_**APPROXIMATELY 30 YEARS WILL BE REQUIRED BEFORE WE CAN SAFELY CONFIRM HIS RELIABILITY. UNFORTUNATELY I WILL NOT LIVE TO SEE THAT DAY, NOR DO I HAVE ANYONE TO CARRY ON MY WORK. THEREFORE, I HAVE DECIDED TO SEAL HIM IN THIS CAPSULE, WHICH WILL TEST HIS INTERNAL SYSTEMS UNTIL HIS RELIABILITY HAS BEEN CONFIRMED. PLEASE DO NOT DISTURB THE CAPSULE UNTIL THAT TIME.**_

_**"X" POSSESSES GREAT RISKS AS WELL AS GREAT POSSIBILITIES. I CAN ONLY HOPE FOR THE BEST.**_

**_SEPTEMBER 18, 20XX_ **

With that the months had followed. April 14th, Dr. Cain had met a Robot named X. December 17th, Dr. Cain located another capsule and this time met a Cyborg, one more man then machine. His name was Naruto, and he was an inhabitant of Dr. Light's time and one of the survivors of what he refers to as the Cataclysm. One of the instigators had infected him with a new strain of virus that had slowly caused his body to break down so with Dr. Light's help they created an armor which would bond with his body and slowly rid his body of the virus while he went under hibernation. With X's blueprints and Naruto's knowledge with Cain's knowhow what followed was the birth of Reploids and more infamously the Maverick Wars. June 4TH, 21XX, otherwise known as the official day the Maverick Wars began.

''Uzumaki Naruto, I've arrived at Central Highway. Doing a diagnostics check before I head out into battle!'' Naruto voiced through his communicator.

Head: Broad-range Eye Camera in 100 percent Condition.

Chest: Accumulative Energy Generator and Central Joint-controlling System in One hundred percent condition.

Arms: Mega Buster MK16, Energy Amplifier, and Variable Weapons System: One Hundred Percent Condition.

Legs: Gyroscopic Stabilization System in One hundred percent condition.

Interior Skeleton**:**Reactive Armor Skeleton which reduces damage by 93%.

Body Skin**:**Lightweight "Titanium-X" alloy.

''I'm moving out! Going on ahead to regroup with Megaman X!''

_''Maverick Hunter Naruto reports of Storm Eagle's Death Rogumer have been spotted in the area! '' _The Navigator told him as the blond hunter nodded.

''Roger! I'll do a sweep before I return at 0600 hours!'' the blond responded as he ran past all the destroyed B Blader Mechaniloids. The ground shook slightly as two Ride Armor enemies dropped until the cracked road. ''And here I thought things would be boring!'' Naruto thought as he jumped back and fired two charged shots at the first Ride Armor. Both dashed forward and rapidly threw punches which the speedier fighter was easily able to dodge.

Using one of the lamp posts he jumped off it and flipped over one of the Armor and fired a charged shot at the pilot obliterating him. Landing on his feet he turned with his Buster ready to destroy the other one when the revving of a bike garnered both their detention. Down the broken street was a green Maverick Hunter riding a Ride Chaser. The Hunter then popped a wheelie, leaping up from the seat of his Chaser as he flipped over and fired a shot from his Shotgun like buster blowing up both the enemy and the chaser.

''I'm here to rescue you!'' the green Hunter said with a smirk.

''Damnit Biker! What have I told you about popping Wheelies! Watch! You'll get yourself killed one day and you'll have no one but yourself to blame!'' the blond said in annoyance, but his attention was soon garnered by the dozens of Batton Bones that soon filled the air.

''Betcha I kill more then you!"' the Green Biker Dude said putting on a pair of shades.

''Hah you wish!'' his ally declared as he readied his Buster. The battle for Central Highway was on.

00

Chapter End

000

Out of all the possible crossovers I bet no one saw a Megaman X one coming. Yes Biker is The Green Biker Dude. Yes he and Naruto will be doing a bunch of ignorant stuff and going to all the boss stations, but more of a support role to X and such. And yes there will be additional Mavericks to take care off. And with that I bid you all good day.


	2. Highway Cleared!

Maverick Hunter Naruto

0

Naruto x ?

Biker x ?

X x ?

Zero x ?

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

000000

Story Start

00000000

With Sigma turning Maverick some time ago there was much panic and disorder. Units were hastily relocated to various sites of attacks as reploids from all units had went Maverick and began attacking the area. Mavericks or Irregulars as they were called, were violent reploids or mechaniloids who simply lost all reason or the ability to think rationally and attacked enemy and ally a like. And it was up to the Maverick Hunters, trained Reploid warriors who worked as peace keepers to hunt down these Mavericks and exterminate them.

''So many lives have been lost.'' Naruto said as he and Biker dashed down the battered highway. Remains of mechaniloids cluttered it as several parts of the highway had been blown cleared.

''All these assault copter hornets. Could this really be X's handy work.''

''He is the last of Doctor Light's creation. '' Naruto remarked as a crack in the foundation that followed a heavy thud caught their attention. ''Another hornet?'' Naruto wondered as he went over to the creature. ''The damage to this one seemed different.'' Naruto said as he jumped out of the way machine gun fire. Naruto and Biker took cover as the latter bgan firing at the Mavericks.

_''Naruto! Biker! Can you hear me!'' _Navigator's voice echoed through their communicators.

''Naruto reporting! What is it Navigator!'' He responded to the Pink haired navigator.

_''I got an indication that Alpha is in the area, but she isn't responding to any of my calls. I believe something must have happened to her so be careful. I'll try to scan for her and give you the exact coordinates of her location! Navigator out!''_

''Hey what was that about?'' Biker asked.

''It was Navigator, Alpha is in the area but she won't respond to Navigator's call.''

''Isn't she supposed to have been with the 14th unit? What is she doing here?''

''I don't know but I plan on finding out...'' he said as he caught sight of two extending hands and leaped out of the way. ''What the hell?''

''So you're the cyborg Maverick I heard so much about!'' the newcomer taunted. Appearing from behind the remains of a destroyed Maverick was a clown like reploid.

''Who the hell is he supposed to be and why is his face scaring me?'' Biker mocked as the reploid snarled.

''How dare you, low life worm. I am Pierrot and once I take care of you two Master Sigma will surel...'' he didn't get to finish as Biker whipped out a shotgun and blew his head to shit.

''Green Biker Dude 1. Maverick: Fucked!''

''That was so heinous.'' Naruto remarked as they continued on ahead. ''Shit, even that psychopath Vile is joining up in Sigma's revolt!'' Naruto remarked as the former A-class Maverick Hunter was fighting X. ''Biker let's go!'' he said as he and the green hunter made there way to X. From the distance they were it would take them only minutes to arrive to the scene, but now fast enough. When it seemed that X had beaten Vile with a final buster shot as his rider armor bottom half exploded and stopped moving, the blue reploid approached the war machine, whose arm was suddenly activated by Vile; X was caught inside the large fist of the war machine and seemed to be unable to get out.

Though it appeared they weren't the only ones in the area when the mechanical arm was blasted clear off the machine. It was none other then the Red Hunter Zero.

''X! Are you alright?'''

Leaving the blue reploid no time to answer, Vile spoke. **''Hmph… Zero… Why would someone as powerful as you, align herself with X? He's just a B-Class Hunter, nothing more!''**

''That's still way better than being a Maverick like you!''

Zero began to charge his buster once again, but Vile jumped off the highway as she fired. A large airship appeared from under the structure with Vile on its deck, the red hunter fired on it but to no avail, Vile had escaped.

''So Vile is an enemy as well now?' Naruto asked as he and Biker arrived to the scene. Zero nodded, '' I don't know, but I doubt that this is the last time we hear of him**_. ''_**

''Most of the Mavericks have been driven back, but Alpha's signal is out here. I'm going to continue searching for her. I'll meet you all back at the base.'' Naruto said as he continued on down the road.

''Hey man wait for me!'' Biker shouted after Naruto as he chased after the blond.

''X… I'm gonna go after Sigma for a while. Get back to the base and rest.''

''What about Naruto and Biker?''

''We'll meet up with them later. Those two aren't going to stop until they found Alpha.'' Zero began to walk away when X stopped him.

'' Zero! Thanks... You saved me again.'' Zero gazed at X before dashing away with the latter returning to the Hunter base.


	3. Storming the Alaska Base Part 1

Maverick Hunter Naruto

0

Naruto x ?

Biker x ?

X x ?

Zero x ?

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

000000

Story Start

00000000

Naruto entered the strategy room of Maverick Hunter HQ. There at the circular display table waited Dr. Cain in the center. His cane holding him up rather than the console. Other Reploids were busily working away at the consoles and arrays around the room. ''Most of the grunt forces have been beaten back.'' Naruto reported. ''Sigma has retreated to his defenses. He's up to something.''

"Biding his time, we think," Dr. Cain answered. Still grim, he added, "We have no sign of Sigma himself. His own headquarters must be very well hidden."

''Hunter Zero wanted me to inform you he's looking into any clues for the base. Has the reconnaissance of the Maverick Commanders who fled during the attack?'' he asked as images of an icy fortress in the Alaska area flickered to life. Readings indicated Earthquakes and other suspicious activity was occurring.

Dr. Cain nodded, sighing a bit as he answered, " Besides Vile, we have been able to indicate Armor Armadillo, Storm Eagle, Flame Mammoth, Boom Kuwanger, Sting Chameleon, Spark Mandrill, Chill Penguin, Launch Octopus, Overdrive Ostrich, Wire Sponge, Wheel Gator, Bubble Crab, Flame Stag, Morph Moth, Manga Centipede, and Crystal Snail. No reports of the latter eight have come up but the other eight maverick hunter commanders each have taken up residence in regional bases. Right now we are readying our forces to engage Storm Eagle to regain the air ports, but it'll take some time.'' he said as Naruto looked around.

''Where's Megaman X?'' he asked, noticing the rookie hunter was nowhere in sight.

''He is currently downloading my files into his core processor.'' he answered as Naruto blinked in surprise.

''Is that wise Dr. Cain? Megaman X lacks the combat experience. His ability to think and feel is remarkable. He has the potential and power, but he lacks the steel edge and killer insinct. This war could either give him the experience or break him. He's way too inexperienced with his weapons systems.''

''Megaman X is determined to prove himself. I tried to talk him out of it, but he holds it to heart that the conflict is his fault. I developed reploids after studying his systems; studying the works of Dr. Light. If you are concerned Hunter Uzumaki, then I can send you as back-up to support Hunter X.'' he added.

''I wish to add the additions of Biker to the team and Reima as our Navigator.'' he suggested.

The Doctor's aged eyes slowly closed. ''Very well.'' he spoke in his tired tone. Dr. Cain was not getting any younger and he hoped to live to see peace brought once more. Hoping that he could live to amend his mistakes. The trio soon arrived to the outer outskirts of the Alaskan base. This was the domain of the 13th Polar Region Unit and the Hunter in charge was former Maverick Hunter of the 17th Unit Marth. He was a rather tall and armored Maverick Hunter, the appearance of a man in his forties with a moustache.

The base itself was a series of caverns with well-placed defense systems and a large force of battle-bots. They were all designed for cold weather combat, too. ''Yee-haaa!" Green Biker Dude yelled as he went flying over one of the ridges, drawing the attention of the enemies. The mechanical bat-bots that were hovering around the inside cave entrance flickered to life, joining the hopping Ray-bots, firing at the moving vehicle and Hunter. With most of the forces drawn X and Naruto made their moves.

Because the intense cold would freeze up the systems of normal units or cause the heat systems of normal reploids to burn out only the three of them could have made it through the intense cold of the area thanks to their bodies adaptability. Naruto attacked a wasp, causing the rest of the units to turn thier attention to them. They began firing their energy blasts to which the blond was able to dodge. X was able to slip by and Naruto cut loose. Creating several Kagebunshin he began firing from his arm canon as the clones drew the attention of the enemy. Their systems unable to differentiate between the original and clones.

One of the clones slipped by and began exploring around. He came across the sight of a humanoid figure standing before some sort of capsule. It was an adult female Reploid with white hair and violet eyes. She was wearing the standard Reploid armor design with a black and white and rather human-esque bust. She was carrying a lance. ''Why won't this thing open?'' she wondered. Everything she tried didn't result in anything occurring. The dark blue capsule with the light green tube sat there, mocking her and it pissed her off. ''I can't believe Commander Sigma assigned me what's essentially the duty of a grunt. How shameful, what's so special about this old capsule anyway?'' she wondered as she jammed her lance into the sheet of ice around the bottom of the capsule.

''Beta, you as well?'' Naruto asked, stepping out from the shadows and alerting the reploid to his presence.

''Hunter Maelstrom,'' she sharply countered. ''I was wondering where that disturbance was. I told Chill Penguin his current defense measures were inadequate; little fool, but this only means I get to have a bit of fun.'' she said as she aimed the lance at him.

''I see what is going on now. This base is being used as a depot to ship sources. The question is what does Sigma want with that capsule?'' he asked as power flickered to life from the lance.

''I'm afraid I can't answer that!'' she said as she fired a bolt of eletricity from it, causing the blond to jerk to the side and avoid the beam of electricity, causing the bit of ice on the wall to be blasted to pieces.

''Then, I'll just have to make you.'' the blond replied, arming his own weapon as he prepared to defeat his former ally.


End file.
